Naruto: Strange new world
by ZIANstryKER4
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki the Hero of the 4th Shinobi war, finds himself in a strange new world after he sacrificed himself to save his brother. Follow Naruto Uzumaki, as he tries to learn more about this new world, battle against evil organizations trying to take over the world with his cute little partners and a grumpy fox in his gut! "Dattebayo!" "Shay!" "I'll kill you!" pairings undecided
1. prologue: The Portal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

**Yo, Guys. This is my first time writing a fanfic. I hope that you guys will it. If you guys dont like then i understand. Since, I'm newbie in whole writing things. But, please review or PM me to critic me in my writing as it will help a lot to improve skills. Thank you.**

**P.S: English isn't my first nor my second language. So, there might be lots of mistakes.**

—-

It has been six months since the 4th Shinobi war ended and peace among the 'Great five Nations' has finally been achieved. The good relations among the Nations have never been stronger and peaceful like the present and it was all thanks to the many brave shinobi who have fought and gave up their lives in the war; fighting against the madman Madara Uchiha and his undead Zombie forces. As well as, against the deranged goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki.

However, the Shinobi Alliance despite their huge army and bravery would have ultimately, lost the war without one person. And that person was 'The Child of Prophecy' Naruto , without his persistence, strength and will to protect his comrades. The end result of the war might have been completely different from the current, 'peaceful' world.

**†******

(Konoha.)

Inside the Hokage Office, the sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake was sitting on his chair boredly skimming through the various piles of papers which mostly contained reports and details, regarding the numbers of buildings and settlements that were being constructed throughout the Fire country to accommodate all the civilians and refugees that had lost their homes in the recent 4th shinobi war.

The papers also contained the numbers and details of all the Konoha Shinobi contingencies that were tasked with helping and protecting the Construction workers and the refugees from bandits and missing nins.

"Sigh.." Kakashi signed the papers and placed them on the top of the signed piles of paper. He then boredly looked at the other piles of paper that he had to yet to read and sign and, let out another heavy sigh from his mouth.

Kakashi cursed himself for even taking up the Hokage mantle, even with the knowledge that the Hokage position was nothing more than a glorified 'paper worker' during peace didn't hate the Hokage position like his predecessor 'The fifth Hokage ' used to. But he would have liked to take up some mission himself, just to stretch his legs a bit. As he could feel his skills getting duller by being cramped up behind the desk for only 183 days.

Yeah, he had counted the number of days that he had spend as the Sixth Hokage. Sue him.

How he wishes to simply hand over the Hokage hat to his blonde student as he knew that there wasn't anyone more deserving of the Hokage position other than his student. He can't wait for the inevitable day for his student to succeed him.

So that he could go back on the field for long S-Rank missions, save princesses and spend his time reading the first volume of the newly released 'Icha Icha: Milf lover'

"Wait a minute.." He abruptly stopped his thought process and questioned himself.

"..If Naruto becomes the Hokage. Will he have the time to write and release the future volumes of the Icha Icha series?"

Since Naruto was the one who was continuing the glorious Icha Icha legacy of his teacher 'The Great Toad Sage' Jiraiya. Oh! How Kakashi wished that Master Jiraiya could see and read his apprentice workk. Kakashi didn't know-how his student that didn't even know anything about girls could write such wonderful literature. But damn. Naruto really knew how to wrote those wonderful scenes.

"Master Jiraiya, you have succeeded," Kakashi whispered and wiped the tears of joy that were starting to fall from his eyes.

"Umm. Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi tiredly looked up from the paper that he was currently 'reading' and saw his kohai standing in front of him with a curious expression on his face. Holding a weird mask with red and white-colored markings, in his hand.

"Yes, Tenzo. How can I help you?"

"Hokage-sama, do you know where I can find Naruto now?" Tenzo asked, placing the mask that he was holding on the Hokage's desk and continued. "As I wanted to give him this mask that I found while renovating the old Uzumaki shrine for him."

"Well, he is now probably in the Academy teaching the kids some taijutsu lessons," Kakashi answered and examined the various inscriptions that were inscribed on the mask. But sadly, he couldn't understand any of the letters.

"You can give him the mask there. And do ask him, whether he can read any of the letters inscribed on the mask."

"Okay, Hokage-sama." Tenzo replied and was about to pick up the weird mask from the desk. When suddenly, the mask started shining with bright intensity and the letters that were inscribed on the mask started floating and came to life..?

"Knon.."

"Tenzo.," Kakashi called as he stood up and stared at the weird symbols floating in the room "..did the letters just talked?"

"Yes, they did. Hokage-sama." Tenzo replied with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi looked back towards the new figures that just entered his office and saw four of his ANBU guards kneeling in front of him with their swords unsheathed. And from their postures, he can see that they were also confused and alarmed by the weird floating symbols.

"Be on guard, " He ordered his guards and cautiously approached one of the letters to touch it.

"Hokage-sa.." One of the guards tried to warn him, but he halted them with an 'shhh' motion with his fingers and continued his cautious approach. As he was the damn Sixth Hokage! And he was not afraid of anything. Even if it was some weird floating, talking letters! He was not afraid!.

But before he could touch any of the letters. The letters floated away through the opened window, with a surprising amount of speed.

"What the..?" He blinked and then body flickered to the balcony followed by Tenzo and his four ANBU guards.

They saw the letters floating towards the sky in a spiral fashion and saw the letters entering a small 'bowl' size portal.

"Hokage-sama, was that Kamui?"

Kakashi shook his head negatively at Tenzo question.

"It wasn't Kamui. As I didn't feel any chakra in that strange portal."

'I have a bad feeling about this, ' He thought and silently cursed himself for the third time today. And continued to stare at the strange, small portal with a look of trepidation. 'I highly prefer doing those accursed paperwork then this!'

****†***†******

Inside the strange portal, a huge theropod like 'beast' can be seen calmly staring at the small portal that had just opened in 'its' domain.

The 'beast' has a round purple-striped plate on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. Its arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. It has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail. It has faint cracks along its legs and tail.

"**_Palrth_**" The beast growled as it saw many strange creatures; shaped like letters, entering its domain from thee opposite end of the portal. It angrily charged towards the creatures to chase them away from its domain.

But it suddenly stopped its charge as it saw the creatures somehow forming another two small portals and escaping through them.

The beast gathered its power to close down the three portals, but stopped and angrily let out a massive roar. when two of the portals that the creatures used to escape, suddenly, expanded in size and saw two humongous beasts comparable to its own size slowly entering its domain from each of the portals. Seeing and recognizing the two intruders, it gathered its power in its massive jaw and launched a huge beam of purple-colored light, towards the intruders.

"**PALRRR!"**

**"GRRRR!"**

**"DARRR!"**

***_BOOMM_***

***†***†****

(7 minutes ago, Konoha Academy.)

"Class.. let's start our today's taijutsu lesson!" Naruto excitedly yelled, getting a chorus of cheers from his students in reply. He smiled hearing the excited cheers from his students and crossed his fingers to perform his trademark Jutsu and made 30 clones, with academy level chakra, for each of his students.

*Poof*

"You all know the drill!" He yelled looking at the students and explained, "Partner yourself up with each of my clones and try to pop them by utilizing the katas that I had taught you."

"Yes, Sensei!" "Yes, Boss!"

He chuckled hearing the 'Yes, Boss' reply from Konohamaru corps. He was having a blast, teaching the students for the past few months and he can clearly see that the students were also enjoying his lessons. He had never thought that he will one day end up being an Academy teacher of all things. As he remembered hating the Academy with a passion, during his younger days.

He silently regarded the sloppy taijutsu skills of his students with an amused expression and checked whether they were having any luck with their task. He knew that the chances of his students popping any of the clones at their current skills were non-existent; even with his clones being on the defensive and having only the bare minimum chakra of an Academy student.

But, he was not an ass like all of his teachers who loved to beat him up, just for the heck of it. He loved his students dearly and didn't want to demoralize any of them like his Academy teachers used to. Iruka not included. So, he had already programmed his clones to intentionally get hit and to pop after 10 minutes. Just to give his students the impression that their hard works were paying off.

As he continued on with his inspection, his gaze lingered to the three comical trio's of the 'Konohamaru corps' who were fighting for their lives with each of their partnered clones. Since the three of them were already genins and his 'underlings' he had tasked his clones to go a bit harder on them.

Despite, already being genin's; the trio again started to attend the Academy, when they learned that he was going to be the taijutsu instructor for the year.

But, he abruptly stopped his inspection as he sensed three massive unknown, energy sources suddenly appearing above the village. He looked up at the sky to exactly locate the sources of energy when he saw a strange Kamui like portal appearing and expanding in size, at a rapid pace.

"Class!" He cried out when he felt the air slowly getting sucked into the portal.

"Get inside the classroom, fast!"

"Why? Boss."

"Just, get inside the classroom. Kon!"

He ordered with a sense of urgency and looked at his students who were staring at him with a confused expression, plastered on their faces.

"All of you, now!"

Without asking further questions, the students scrambled towards their classroom detecting the urgent tone in his voice.

As he saw the students scrambling their way to the classroom, he made two shadow clones and tasked them with looking after the students.

'Kurama. Any idea about that portal?' He questioned his life-long partner, gazing at the portal with narrowed eyes. Aware that his partner also felt the massive surge of energy from the portal.

**"Grr...No idea,"** Kurama replied, looking at the portal through the link that he had with his partner.

'It seems, I might be needing your help way sooner than I thought I would...'

Naruto chuckled getting a snort in return from his partner and used the body flicker technique to make his way towards the Hokage tower.

***†*******

(Hokage tower)

Kakashi averted his gaze from the portal when he felt Naruto's presence beside him. Kakashi looked at his student and saw that his student was a bit troubled by the look in his eyes. Who wouldn't be?

"Kaka-sensei, is that a Kamui portal?" Naruto asked.

"Sadly, it isn't."

Kakashi shook his head and replied.

"This portal was created by some floating letters."

"Floating letters..?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Really?"

"Sigh.." Kakashi rubbed his head as he felt a massive headache coming his way.

"Tenzo. Could you please explain what had transpired inside the office to Naruto?"

"Uh, okay. Hokage-sama." Tenzo blinked at being suddenly pushed into the limelight. And started explaining Naruto the incident that had taken place in the Hokage Office, fifteen minutes ago.

After hearing the explanation Naruto blankly stared at Tenzo and Kakashi, as the whole incident sounded really far-fetched even for his standard.

He looked at the four ANBU guards for confirmation, getting a nod confirming that the incident actually happened. And let out a tired sigh.

"Does any of you feel the massive energy being emitted from the portal?" Naruto asked deciding to just accept the weirdness of the Shinobi world. As it was not the portal which was troubling him, but the energy sources, being emitted from it.

Kakashi's eyes hardened at the question.

As he hadn't felt anything from the portal, other than the slight suction force that was sucking in the air around it. But he guessed Naruto could feel the energy emitted by the portal due to his godlike sensory skills provided by his sage chakra and Kurama.

"No, I haven't felt anything, Naruto." Tenzo replied. Followed by a 'No' from the four ANBU.

"And judging from your expression. You also haven't felt it. Did you? Kaka-sensei." Naruto inquired getting a nod from Kakashi.

"How strong is the energy source in the portal?" Kakashi asked.

"Strong enough to suck the whole village inside the ..."

Naruto stopped when he felt the portal growing in size and saw the clouds around the portal getting sucked into it at an alarming rate. Seeing his gaze on the portal, all of the man present looked at the large portal. He felt himself, slightly getting pulled towards the portal.

"We are in big trouble."

One of the ANBU whispered and Naruto couldn't help but agree with him.

After a tense moment, simply, gazing at the portal trying to come up with ways to stop and close it. Naruto finally let out a brief smile on his face, when he felt the arrival of his friend through one of his own portal.

"Teme. You are late for the party."

"From what I can see, it hasn't even started yet. Dope," Sasuke smirked at his friend jab and slowly walked towards the group.

"It's good to see you back, Sasuke." Kakashi greeted his other student with a lazy wave.

"It's good to be back, " Sasuke replied as he gave a nod of acknowledgment towards Tenzo and the ANBU guards. "Though, I would have preferred if it was on different circumstances."

"Sasuke, you have more experience with such things. Do you know how we can close the portal" Naruto would have loved to banter with his best friend like they usually used to do. But he knew that now wasn't the time and simply decided to ask, whether his friend had any idea to stop the portal before it sucked the whole village inside it.

Sasuke looked at the portal that was gradually expanding, with his six-tomoe Rinnegan and sensed three massive energy sources that, if he were to guess, were fighting with each other. Sasuke knew that Naruto has already sensed the energies as he was the only one in the village; other than him, that could sense non-chakra energies.

"From what I can sense from the portal.."Sasuke started as he continued to observe the portal "There is only one way that we can stop the portal from expanding."

"How?" Kakashi asked knowing that Sasuke knowledge with portals and dimension travel, provided by the Rinnegan was vast compared to anyone in the entire shinobi world.

"We can only stop it by going inside the portal itself. " Sasuke stated as he looked at his fellow Konoha shinobi's. Seeing their questioning expression, especially from Naruto, he decided to explain his statement.

"There are three 'things' with massive energies fighting against each other inside that portal. And we have to stop there fight as their fight is, somehow, causing the portal to collapse in itself."

"So, someone has to go inside the portal?" Kakashi asked with a worried tone and questioned."How can we stop them though?"

"We have to kick their ass, of course!" Naruto exclaimed and grinned. All of the ninjas chuckled hearing his simple, yet, correct statement.

"Yes, like Naruto said we have to Kick their asses," Sasuke smirked at his friend getting a thumbs-up.

***_SWISH*_**

All of them snapped their eyes as they heard a loud sound from the sky and all of them gained a worried expression on their faces. When they saw trees and rooftops from the houses getting uprooted and flying towards the portal.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed and made numerous shadow clones when they saw some civilians flying at breakneck speed towards the portal, due to the suction force of said portal.

"Grab the civilians!"

Naruto ordered his clones getting a salute from the clones. His clones leaped towards the civilians that were being dragged by the portal and brought them back to the ground.

All the shinobi present in the tower could hear the scream from the civilians that were scrambling on the streets trying to get inside their houses and buildings, trying to protect themselves from the force exerted on them by the portal. But the Shinobi's knew that the buildings won't be able to protect the civilians for long. As they could see even some buildings slowly getting up rotted from the vantage point due to the portal.

They realized that the civilians won't be able to stick to the ground using chakra, like the shinobi's and would ultimately get dragged inside the portal if said 'portal' wasn't closed.

The shinobi's felt many chakra signatures making their way towards the tower and also saw some chunin and jonin helping the clones made by Naruto in bringing the civilians back to the ground.

"I'm going inside the portal!" Naruto seriously declared and covered himself with the six-path chakra mode, in order to utilize the flight ability granted by it. The ANBU guards and Tenzo flinched a little at the enormous chakra pressure emitted by the chakra cloak.

"Don't be hasty, Naruto, " Kakashi said. Trying to calm his student down from taking any reckless action.

"We don't know what is exactly inside the portal that is causing this. So it will be a suicide going inside the portal without any information."

"What option do we have then Kaka-sensei? " Naruto retorted as he glared at the portal. He then looked at his teacher and saw the distress and concern in his eyes.

"If we don't stop that portal now then it would suck the whole village inside it."

Kakashi sighed as he knew that Naruto wasn't wrong. But how could he let his own student from going inside an unknown portal, to fight the unknown entities that were fighting inside it? He didn't know how strong the energy sources were as he hadn't felt the energy like his students did.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I will go with that idiot," Sasuke consoled his sensei as he also agreed friend his friend's decision to go inside the portal. He ignored the stink eye directed at him by Naruto for his 'idiot' comment.

"I will ensure that Naruto doesn't do anything stupid inside the portal."

"Okay, " Kakashi let out a tired sigh as he realized that both of his students weren't budging with their decisionn. "You two can go inside the portal, but get out of there if anything goes wrong. Okay?"

"Don't worry kaka-sensei, we will be alright," Naruto said and gave his teacher a huge grin; his six-path chakra mode still activated.

Sasuke simply nodded at his teacher's advice and activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He then gathered his chakra and produced the wings of his Susanoo armor for flight.

"Let's kick their asses Sasuke." Naruto grinned at his friend getting a smirk in return.

"Good luck. Both of you, " Kakashi said along with Tenzo.

Both, Naruto and Sasuke nodded at their teacher and Tenzo. And flew towards the portal with a focused look etched on their faces; using their flying abilities granted by their unique powers.

The shinobi in the tower stared at the flying forms of the two strongest shinobi of their time, with varied emotions in their eyes.

'I wished that I still had your eyes, Obito' Kakashi thought as he saw both of his students form vanished inside the portal.

"Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi looked back and saw about fifty jonin and ANBU standing behind him awaiting his orders to protect the village. He composed himself and was about to order them to protect the civilians from getting dragged inside the portal, when.

*BOMMM*

Kakashi and all the Shinobi blocked their eyes when the portal suddenly exploded, brightly. All of them were thrown backward, even when they were using their chakra to stuck on the ground. Due to the massive shockwave released by the explosion.

As the explosion subsided, all of them slowly got back on their feet. Some of them groaning pitifully.

"Are you okay, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi nodded at one of his guard's concerned question. As he stood up, his eyes widened when he saw the destruction caused by the explosion. He heard the shocked gasp let out by some of the shinobi present and clenched his fist angrily.

The village was in rumbles, most of the tall buildings had collapsed, trees and posts were uprooted from the ground. Kakashi looked back at the shinobi's with a hardened expression and ordered, "Go and help the civilians that were injured by the explosion and see if there were any casualties!"

"Yes, Sir!" The shinobi's chorused and left the vicinity to help the civilians.

As the shinobi left, Kakashi closed his eyes and took a team breath to calm himself. But he snapped his head towards the sky when he felt a familiar chakra signature falling towards them.

He saw Sasuke plummeting towards the ground at a break-neck speed.

Kakashi let out a curse when he sensed Sasuke was not conscious and would die if he hit the ground.

Kakashi quickly leaped in the air to catch and stop Sasuke descent. He let out a sigh of relief when he managed to catch his student and flickered to the ground with the unconscious Sasuke.

He checked Sasuke's pulse and let out another sigh of relief when he realized that his student was only unconscious due to chakra exhaustion.

"Nar.." Kakashi worriedly looked at Sasuke when he saw him slowly opening his eyes became. Kakashi became horrified when he realized that there was no sign of Naruto, and wondered what could have happened inside the portal.

"Sasuke, please tell me what happened to Naruto?"

He asked worriedly when he saw a pained expression took over face student face.

"I'll find you...Naruto" Sasuke mumbled and completely lost consciousness.

Kakashi slowly picked Sasuke's unconscious body in a bridal style to take him to the hospital. He then looked up at the sky with remorse, hoping to see any sign of his blonde student.

'Don't you dare die Naruto, you still have to take the hat from me.'

************"

(Somewhere, unknown)

In a beautiful flower field, a small hedgehog-like animal could be seen sleeping, peacefully. She was purring blissfully, enjoying the warm rays of the morning sun.

***_CRASH*_**

However, her peaceful slumber was quickly shattered by a loud crashing sound. She quickly opened up her eyes and stood up on her four legs.

She blinked and tilted her head in confusion when she saw a strange human lying in a crater, just a few meters from her. She cautiously walked towards the figure with her stubby legs and became concerned; when she saw that the human was very injured.

She slowly crept towards the human, and sniff at the human to check whether he was alive or not.

She let out a happy 'yip' when she realized that the human was alive. She decided to help the human, even though his crashing had destroyed some of the flowers in her flower field. So with a determined look, she concentrated to gather her healing powers to help the human.

"Shaymin!"


	2. New world, new friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

**Yo, guys. Thanks for giving this story a chance and reading it.**

**P.s: Some of you might really hate me or like the story based solely on this chapter. But before you spam me, i am doing everything for plot convience.**

77777777777A

(Inside Naruto's seal)

In a dimly lit chamber, we find our hero sprawled out on the ground. He can be seen twitching in pain as he groggily cracked open one of his blurry, sleep-filled eyes and tried to push himself up into a more comfortable position.

"Ugh, What hit me?" He groaned as he managed to push himself up in a sitting position and massaged his temples, trying to ward off the nasty headache he was sporting at the moment. After managing to calm down the headache, he rubbed his eyes and peered to check where he was.

And as he saw the all too familiar settings of his mindscape, he let out a groan and slowly stood up. He stretched his arms and legs as he walked towards the direction where he knew his partner would be.

After a short walk, he saw the hulking form of his partner snoring peacefully.

"Kurama, wake up!" Naruto called out to his partner. His sound echoing in the huge chamber.

**"Grrr..,"** Kurama grunted and cracked open his eyes and let out a tired yawn as he heard his partner calling him. He turned his head towards his partner and blankly stared at him with his huge slitted, red eyes.

**"You finally managed to wake up, huh, princess?" **

"You were the one that was sleeping, furball!" Naruto retorted angrily pointing one of his fingers at Kurama.

**"I was simply waiting for you to waske up, idiot."** Kurama calmly said and tiredly yawned, again.

Naruto's eyebrows angrily twitched at his partner's reply, he was about to yell at Kurama for the 'idiot' remark. But decided not to, when he suddenly remembered the events that had taken place inside the portal.

((((((((())))))))))))))

( Long ass, flashback.)

As Naruto and Sasuke got inside the portal, they were greeted by complete darkness. They stopped their flight to observe their new surroundings but weren't able to see anything, other than the complete darkness that they were greeted with, at their initial arrival. They also didn't feel any gravity pulling them downwards.

"What do you think is this place, Sasuke?" Naruto asked his friend trying to see whether he had any idea about this unusual and scary place.

"I have no idea about this place, " Sasuke replied since he couldn't remember any place like this. This place was completely different from the many dimensions that he had traveled by using his 'Space-time' Rinnegan ability, for the last six months.

After the war, he had traveled to many dimensions through his portals to unravel the mysteries of the 'Otsutsuki' clan, but all those dimensions at least had some solid elements to stand on. However, this place was completely dark like a 'void' without anything in sight.

**"PARRR!!!"**

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked when both of them heard a massive roar. He squinted his eyes trying to see and locate the 'thing', that had roared but wasn't able to see anything due to the area being completely dark.

**"Idiot, try to sense their energy with your senses." **Naruto blinked as he heard Kurama's advice in his head. He facepalmed as he had completely forgotten about his heightened senses.

"Thanks, Kurama." He thanked his partner getting a grunt in reply. He spread his senses to locate the source of that roar and was finally able to locate it.

Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke and saw that he was looking at him, expectantly. He realized that Sasuke was waiting for him to locate the source of that roar since his sensory skills were sharper compared to Sasuke.

"There." Naruto pointed above them with a sheepish look on his face.

"Why did it took you so long?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed look.

"Uh... I was having a conversation with Kurama." Naruto lied with a nervous chuckle. Sasuke simply sighed at his excuse and flew towards the direction that he had pointed.

**"Liar.."**

Naruto ignored his partner jab, deciding to simply follow Sasuke.

As they flew towards the source of the energy, both of them heard many similar roars coming from the direction that they were flying to.

After a few minutes, both of them halted their flight when they came across a bizarre, yet an awesome scene, in Naruto's case.

They saw three gigantic beasts fighting against each other, shooting beams of lights from their mouths causing explosions whenever it hit their body. Both Naruto and Sasuke observed the fight from a distance as they tried to discern, what exactly those beasts were.

One of the beasts looked like a theropod, with round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls can be seen encrusted on it with grey lines encircling them and fins in their back. Its arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. It had a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail.

The other beast looked like a Sauropod, it was dark blue in colour, with some gray metallic portions, such as its chest plate, which had a diamond in the center. It also had various light blue stripes and a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head. It also had two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, and three spines on the back of its neck.

And the last beast looked like a gigantic serpent, it was a gray in colour with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. Its head had a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing sideways. The beast had six black ghostly streamers on its back with red spikes at the tips.

'Kurama, are those summons?' naruto asked his partner as he tried to guess what those beast were. As far as he knew; other than the tailed-beasts, only summons could grow to such gigantic proportions. And those 'things' were large or even larger than Gamabunta!

**"I don't think those are summoning animals, brat." **Kurama answered as he observed the three beasts through the link between him and his partner.

**"Since I don't feel any chakra coming from them. They might be 'creatures' that simply live in this dark void."**

"Does the Nine-tails know anything about those creatures?" Sasuke asked Naruto knowing that his friend was probably asking the nine-tails about those 'beasts'. If someone knew anything about those beasts, then it was going to be the nine-tails, as it was one of the oldest living things in the shinobi world.

"No, sadly he doesn't know anything about those beasts, " Naruto said and let out a massive grin looking at the beasts that were currently having a deathmatch. Naruto turned his head towards his friend with a grin and extended his fist forward for a fist bump.

"It doesn't matter what those things are, we just have to beat their asses up and stop them from fighting!"

Sasuke smirked at his friend's simple, yet effective plan of action and returned the fist bump. However, their conversation was interrupted when they sensed an attack coming towards their way.

**"PALRRR!!" *_SWISH*_**

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sasuke barely managed to dodge the purple beam of energy aimed towards them by the 'Purple-coloured' beast. Sasuke glanced at the trajectory of the beam, expecting an explosion, but the beam simply faded away into the darkness of the void.

"It seems, " Sasuke muttered as both of them stared at the three beasts and saw the 'purple-colored' beast charging another attack, aiming towards them.

"They have finally noticed our presence." He added, slowly unsheathing his sword to fight the beasts. Sasuke turned his head towards his friend and saw the excited grin on his friend's face. Both of them looked at each other and nodded.

It was time to kick some ass!

***_BOOMM*_**

"Pheww.." Naruto breathed out as he swiped his forehead with the back of his hands and looked at the explosion caused by his Rasenshuriken and Sasuke's blaze release, combo.

It has been about seven minutes since their fight against those 'beasts' has started. From the fight, both Naruto and Sasuke had discerned that those 'beasts' were really durable as their regular attacks couldn't penetrate those 'beasts' skins. However, despite their durability and powerful beams, those 'beasts' were really slow compared to the ninja duo.

So after fighting the three beasts and outmaneuvering said beasts with their speed. Both of them decided to take out their 'big guns' and started spamming Rasenshuriken's and blaze release Chidori's; finally managing to hurt the 'beasts'.

"They are really tough," Sasuke noted, deactivating his Susanoo's ribcage; which he was forced to use, in order to protect himself from the last attack launched by the serpentine looking beast. Both of them had yet to utilize their strongest forms and attacks, as they didn't want to exhaust themselves, inside this unknown dimension.

As the smoke from the explosion subsided, Naruto and Sasuke saw the three 'beasts' sporting lots of damages. The purple-colored beast had cracks on one of its pearls; the blue-colored beast had some of its metallic fins broken and the serpentine beast golden crown had cracks forming on it.

"We really did a number on them, eh, Sasuke," Naruto said and whistled at the damages that they had inflicted on the 'beasts'.

**"PALRRR!!"**

Naruto and Sasuke readied themselves for another clash against the 'beasts' when they saw the purpled-colored beast roared angrily at them. But instead of attacking them, they saw the beast turned its head towards the two other beasts and snarled.

**"Palrr..."****"Diarrr.."****"Garr.."**

"Sasuke, are they talking among themselves?" Naruto confusedly asked his friend getting a shrug as his reply. Both of them continued to observe the snarling beasts and saw the serpentine beast and the blue-colored beast grunting and nodding at the purpled-colored beast.

Both of them got even more confused when two small portals opened under the two beasts.

"It seems they are retreating, Naruto."

"It seems so..." Naruto said as he watched the two beasts retreating through the portals that had formed under them.

Naruto then turned his head towards the purpled beast that had yet to retreat and saw that it was now angrily looking at him and Sasuke, with its glowing, red eyes.

**"Humans! How dare you enter my domain?"**

"Did that thing just talked?"

Naruto gaped as heard the beast talking.

Sasuke simply nodded at his friend's question, as he wasn't that surprised that the beast could talk. And Sasuke also wondered why his friend was surprised about that? Seeing that he had a gigantic talking fox inside his own gut.

**"I will punish you both for intruding in my domain!" **The beast roared angrily at the two humans and began charging itself with its dragonic powers; causing its whole body to glow in a purplish light.

Seeing the beast glow, Both of the shinobi's prepared themselves to defend against whatever the beast might throw at them. However, they were completely caught off guard when the beast instead of attacking them, continued to glow even more.

The 'beast' roared as purple spectral energy continued to gather around its whole gigantic body, illuminating the dark void with bright intensity.

"What the hell is that thing doing?" Naruto yelled as the light being emitted by the 'beast' was so intense that he had to block his eyes with his arms.

Due to the intensity of the light, Sasuke instinctively deactivated his Sharingan and covered the Rinnegan with his hands.

"Naruto, be on guard!" Sasuke warned his friend as the whole place was covered by the bright light.

**"PALLRRR!!"** The beast let out a mighty roar exerting heavy pressure on the Shinobi duo launching a huge purple-colored slash from its claws at the humans.

"What the hell is happening?" Naruto screamed as he was not even able to open his eyes due to the bright light. He tried to sense the beast in the bright light with his senses and he became terrified when he was not able to sense anything, not even Sasuke.

'Why can't I sense anything Kurama?'

**"The light might be messing with our senses, brat," **Kurama informed his partner with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Sasu.. Shit!" Naruto was about to call his friend when his senses flared and he instinctively covered himself with Kurama's chakra shroud to protect himself.

**_*BOOMM* _**

Naruto was launched backward when a massive energy slammed into him. He grunted as he managed to gain control over his flight and opened his eyes to see what had hit him. But instead of seeing the culprit of the attack, he saw Sasuke floating in the air, unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as he launched himself towards his friend's unconscious body. He grabbed Sasuke and examined his body for any injuries.

He let out a sigh of relief when he found no serious injuries on his friend's body other than some minor scratches.

**"He might have been knocked out from that last blast,"** Kurama told his partner and tried to sense the 'beast' energy.

**"It seems, the beast has retreated after launching that blast."**

Naruto nodded thankfully at the information and hoisted his unconscious friend on his shoulder. He was about to make his way through the portal that they had used to enter this place; when a loud rumbling noise echoed throughout the void.

"What was that Kurama?" Naruto nervously asked his partner trying to decipher the rumbling noise. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the void disintegrating like broken glasses at a rapid pace.

"What the hell?"

**"Get out of this place quickly, brat!"**Kurama yelled at his partner in panic when he realized what was happening.

**"This whole place is collapsing and if we don't make it out from here in time. Then we all are going to die!"**

"Shit," Naruto cursed. He tightly held Sasuke's body and started flying towards the direction, where he knew their portal was located. He utilized his fastest flying speed becoming a streak orange to the naked eye.

**"Brat! Faster!" **

"I'm at my fastest, Kurama!" He screamed loudly and started panicking when the void suddenly became even darker than before. He was sure that without his chakra cloak, he wouldn't have been able to see even his own hands.

After a few seconds, which actually felt like hours to him managed to finally spot the portal to their village, but he became horrified when he saw the portal closing down. He glanced at the disintegrating dark void for a second, then at the closing portal and sighed. When he realized that there was no way he was going to reach the portal in time.

Naruto looked at his friend's unconscious face and chuckled.

"Looks like, I'll be saving you again, eh, Teme." He then turned his head towards the portal and his eyes shone in determination.

"Sorry, Kurama." He apologized to his partner and grabbed Sasuke's left arm.

"It seems, I would have to play the hero this time as well."

**"You and your hero complex, brat"**

Kurama grunted as he knew, what his partner was planning to do. He then grinned. **"That's why I tolerate being with you."**

"Love you too, furball," Naruto chuckled at his partner tough love and glanced at Sasuke face for the last time and whispered, "Protect the village for me, Sasuke."

"Yaaa..!!" He screamed out and threw Sasuke's unconscious body towards the portal and grinned victoriously when he saw Sasuke passed through the portal, seconds before the portal completely closed down. And his vision got blinded by a bright light.

**_*BOOMM* _**

(((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

(Flashback end)

(Inside Naruto's seal)

"Oi, Kurama?"

**"Hmmm"**

"How are we still alive?" Naruto curiously asked his partner, since he was sure that he was going to die when that crazy place, collapsed and exploded. He tried to remember what had happened after the portal closed down, but he that he could recall was his vision getting completely blinded by a bright light and feeling pain, immense pain.

**"I don't know brat, it just might be your dumb luck coming into play," **Kurama replied as he himself wasn't sure how they were still alive. Kurama had tried to recall what had occurred after the portal closed down, but he could only remember pumping massive amounts of his chakra into Naruto's chakra networks, trying to heal the damages caused by the explosion.

"Sigh.." Naruto sighed tiredly, scratching the back of his head and looked at Kurama,

"Can you sense where we are? Are we still inside that void?" He asked since he wouldn't be able to sense anything outside, due to him being unconscious in the real world.

Kurama grumbled, closing his eyes and concentrated trying to sense the outside world. After a few seconds, he opened up his eyes and stared blankly at his partner.

**"We have a good news, bad news, and a very bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?"**

"What?"

**"Sigh,"** Kurama sighed at Naruto's unintelligent response and decided to just tell his partner what he had sensed.

**"The good news is that we are both alive and something is healing your body."**

" uh, okay." Naruto nodded at Kurama and smiled "Sakura might be the one healing me."

**"No, It isn't your pink-haired friend"**

Kurama grunted and added, **"The one healing you is not a human.."**

"Wh..."

**"Let me finish the news first, idiot."** Kurama snapped at Naruto for interrupting him getting a nod from his partner. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and spoke, **"The bad news is that we are in a completely different world. We are not in that 'void', nor in the elemental nations, but in a new world or dimension as I don't feel any chakra in the nature."**

Kurama ignored his partner gobsmacked expression and continued,

**"And the very bad news is about your chakra networks. They are completely messed up and jammed. I don't think you will be able to use your chakra at all until they are fixed."**

"WHAT??" Naruto shrieked at the 'very bad news'. It was really bad news! He tried to channel chakra on his palms to check whether it was true or not. And came to the horrible conclusion that it was true! He could feel his chakra, but he wasn't able to channel them or use it.

"Can't you do anything about it?" Naruto asked his partner.

**"I can't do anything about it, Naruto, " **

Kurama replied as he sadly looked at his partner and Naruto saw that Kurama was genuinely feeling sad for him.

**"You will have to wait for it to naturally fixed itself."**

"How the hell did it even happen?" Naruto groaned and sat down on the floor massaging his temples.

Kurama sadly stared at Naruto, since he could feel the despair that his partner was currently feeling, through their link. However, his eyes narrowed and critically looked at his partner's body.

**"Naruto, why do you look younger?"**

"Eh..?"

Kurama groaned at Naruto's confusion and decided to elaborate, **"Look at yourself Naruto, your body looks younger and smaller. In fact, You look like a fifteen-year-old kid!"**

Naruto quickly check over his body and cursed, when he realized that he really looked like he was back in his fifteen-year-old body! "Shit! Did I just de-aged?"

'Why am I even surprised?' Naruto moaned pitifully at his bad luck.

**"Naruto, " **Kurama called his partner and sweatdropped when he saw literal waterfalls running down his partner's face. He fake coughed to compose himself and spoke, **"I think I know the reason, how your chakra networks got messed up."**

Seeing that he had his partner's full attention, he explained. **"Your, uh, 'de-aging' might be the caused for your chakra networks getting messed up."**

"How my body getting younger has to do anything with my chakra network?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

**"You see when that 'void' collapsed, I was pumping massive amounts of my chakra in your chakra network to heal you from the injuries that you had suffered in that 'explosion'," **Kurama took a deep breath and continued with his explanation, **"And since your body somehow, got smaller during this whole ordeal. Your chakra networks might also have shrunken with your body and since i was pumping my chakra to heal you through the networks. The smaller pathways of the networks might not have been able to handle the massive amounts of chakra that i was pumping, messing them up as a result."**

"That makes sense, " Naruto slowly nodded at Kurama's explanation and asked, "So, I'll have to wait for my chakra networks to grow again?"

**"Yes, but it might take some time for you to use chakra again." **

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Naruto asked his partner since they were supposed to be in a new world.

**"Try to get information about this new world and do your usual Uzumaki things,"**

Kurama replied as he laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

**"Your body is now healed enough for you to wake up, brat."**

"Huh, i healed way more earlier then i thought," Naruto stated as he felt himself getting back into consciousness in the real world.

**"Whatever that was healing you did a really good job, i guess," **Kurama grunted at his partner statement and tiredly yawned.

**"Don't wake me up for about a week, brat. I'm really tired after this whole fiasco.**

Naruto simply gave a thumbs up at his partner and closed his eyes.

$$$$$$$$$@

(In the flower field)

Naruto groaned as he slowly cracked his eyes open and squinted trying to adjust his eyes to the light. He groggily rubbed his eyes and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He blinked when he realized that there was really, no chakra in the air.

'So we are really in a new world,' he thought and tried to see where he was. His eyes widened when he saw a beautiful flower field covering a large area of the land. He slowly stood up on his legs and let out an annoyed sigh when he saw that his jumpsuit and trousers were too large for his new younger body.

"What is that?" Naruto asked himself in confusion when he saw a green hedgehog-like animal sleeping peacefully in the grass, near him. He silently approached the sleeping animal and knelt down.

'Was this the animal that healed him?'

Naruto wondered as Kurama had told him that 'something' was healing him.

'This 'thing' is so cute! It is probably a female.' He thought as he gently touched the strange, yet cute animal and smiled when he heard her purr. As he continued to gently touch the cute animal, he saw her slowly opening up her eyes.

As she finally woke up, he was her yawn cutely and blink when she noticed him.

"Where you the one that healed me?"

He asked her with his usual happy go lucky grin stretching his face. However, his grin faltered when he saw the cute 'hedgehog' gained a scared look on her face and rolled herself up in a ball.

"Hey, i won't hurt you, " Naruto gently trying to placate her

"I just want to thank you for healing me."

The small 'hedgehog' peeked at the human and slowly unrolled herself when she saw the human smiling at her. She tried to sense any ill intent from the human towards her and she internally sighed in relief, when she found none.

Naruto happily smiled when he saw the cute 'hedgehog' unroll herself and look at him warily.

"Hello, my name is Naruto." He greeted and had to stop himself from yelling 'Kawaii' when he saw the cute 'hedgehog' tilt her head in confusion.

"Can you understand me?"

Naruto asked and grinned happily when he saw the cute 'hedgehog' slowly nod her head.

"Were you the one that healed me?" He asked getting another nod in return from the cute 'hedgehog'.

"Thank you so much, for healing me." Naruto thanked his healer, gratefully.

"I would have been in great trouble if you hadn't healed me. So, thank you!"

As she heard the human thanking her, for healing him with such devotion and gratitude. A happy smile formed on his face and beady green eyes shone in delight. She let a happy 'yip' and smiled at the human.

"Shaymin!"

Naruto blinked when he heard the cute 'hedgehog' yipped with a strangely. But he shooked his head and brightly smiled when he saw the previously scared 'hedgehog' now smiling at him, happily.

Naruto gently got closer towards the cute 'hedgehog' and reached to his hands to per her. He smiled as she didn't got scared and allowed him to pet her. He gently scratched her neck, getting her to purr, blissfully and laid down on the grass.

"What is your name, girl?" He asked as he continued to gently pet her.

"Shaymin..."

Naruto chuckled at her response and decided to just go with the flow.

"So, Is your name Shaymin?"

"Shaymin..."

Naruto laughed a little at her usual response and decided to just call her 'Shaymin'. Though, he wondered whether it was just a catchphrase like his 'Dattebayou'.

"GROWLLLL"

Naruto groaned as he heard his stomach growling. He stopped petting Shaymin and covered his stomach with both his hands as it continued to 'growl' due to hunger. He looked at the sky and saw that it was almost sunset and he internally cried, when he realized that he had yet to have his lunch and now, it was almost time for dinner.

"Shaymin?"

"Ahh, it's nothing Shaymin. I'm just feeling hungry." Naruto told Shaymin turning his head towards her when he noticed the concern in her voice.

"Shaymin!"

Naruto blinked in confusion when he saw her abruptly stood up and run towards the forest. He got even more confused when she stopped running and looked back at him.

"Shay..shay..shaymin!"

He saw her making a 'follow-me' gesture with her stubby arms(limbs) and he finally realized that she was telling him to follow her. Deciding to just humor her, he stood up and slowly followed her as she led his inside the forest.

"Shaymin, are we there yet?" Naruto asked his first friend in this new world.

It had been about ten minutes since their venture inside the forest has started, but Naruto was still not sure where Shaymin was leading him too.

"Shaymin..min..min," Shaymin replied as she continued to lead Naruto inside the forest.

"Uh, okay." Naruto simply nodded as Shaymin's reply sounded like ''we are almost there'' to him.

After a few seconds of walking, Naruto heard Shaymin yip excitedly when they came across a clearing.

And as he watched Shaymin, excitedly running towards a tree in the clearing. Naruto realized the reason for her excitement and he himself felt excited and relieved. It was a huge apple tree with lots of ripe red apples on it!

He happily ran and hugged Shaymin, picking her up from the ground.

"Thank you so much, Shaymin!" Naruto thanked his savior, tears of joy flowing down his face in a literal waterfall.

"You have not only saved me once but twice, today!"

"Shaymin!" Shaymin cheerfully smiled.

"Now, let's eat some apples!" Naruto exclaimed as he put down Shaymin back on the ground and looked at the apple tree wondering whether to climb or to jump.

'Of course, I'll jump!' He thought as he directly jumped towards the closest branch and calmly stood on said, branch. Which was almost 14 feet high.

"Shaymin!" Shaymin exclaimed in surprise when she saw Naruto jumping so high in the air. And her eyes sparkled in delight when she saw Naruto grinning brightly at her, giving her the 'peace' sign.

Naruto chuckled at Shaymin's adorable reaction and plucked about ten apples, using his large jumpsuit pockets to hold them. He then jumped down from the tree, gracefully landing on the ground.

"Shaymin."

Naruto grinned happily at Shaymin as he sat down on the ground resting his back on the base of the apple tree. He brought the apples out from his pockets and gave two of them to Shaymin. Who happily started to eat them.

(Twenty minutes later)

Naruto can be seen laying under the apple tree. Silently, watching the stars that illuminated the night sky. As he tried to come up with ideas, that might help him to get back to his world.

Naruto tiredly sighed as he failed to come up with any ideas. He then looked at his chest and smiled as he saw Shaymin, sleeping peacefully on his chest.

'Guess, she was tired as well.' He thought as Shaymin had shortly fallen asleep after eating the apples. He gently scratched her ears and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep, himself.

'I'll try to learn more about this world, tomorrow.'


	3. Pokemon?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Pokemon. In fact, i don't even own the laptop that I'm currently using to type this chapter.**

**I would like to thank Jonathan Matute and eniox27 for helping me with this chapter.**

**P.S: My English and grammar sucks. I would have loved to write my stories in my own language, but it would be pretty weird writting in HINDI. XD**

0000000000)))))))))))7

(The next day)

In the small clearing of the forest, Naruto and Shaymin can be seen sleeping peacefully under the apple tree; completely unaware of the two figures that were slowly approaching them.

Poke* *Poke*

Naruto's face twitched in annoyance when he felt something poking at his face. He cracked his eyes open and groaned in irritation at the bright rays of the morning sunlight. He rubbed his eyes and blinked when he saw a person's face suddenly appear just above his own face.

"Hey mister, Are you all right?"

"AHHH!!!" Naruto screamed in fright and jerked his head forward, accidentally hitting his head on the person's face.

Shaymin snapped her eyes open when she heard Naruto's terrified scream and before she could even blink, she fell over to the ground from his chest when he suddenly jerked his head forward.

"Ouchh!!" Naruto and the unknown person both cried out in pain when their heads slammed into each other. Naruto groaned as he started rubbing his forehead trying to soothe the pain.

"Shaymin!" Shaymin cried out in concern when she saw her friend groaning in pain.

"Ugh, I'm fine Shaymin." Naruto groaned as he stopped rubbing his forehead when he felt the pain slowly subsiding. He turned his head towards her and smiled a little when he saw her looking at him in concern.

"You don't have to worry about it since my head is really tough, Ya know." He said with a confident smile on his face trying to not make her worry.

"Shay.." Shaymin slowly nodded her head at his words.

Naruto grinned seeing her nod and then turned his head towards the idiot that his head had slammed into. He saw the person on his knees still groaning in pain with his hands holding his face trying to soothe the pain. Naruto saw that the person was a kid; probably nine or ten years old, and he had to shook his head in exasperation when he saw a strange-looking dog by the kid side, whining and looking in concern at the kid.

Deciding to simply push the strange appearance of the dog — which more or less looked like a small Tiger— at the back of his mind. He decided to check whether the kid was okay,

"Are you alright, brat?" He asked.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm fine.." The kid replied at Naruto's inquiry and slowly got himself up in a seated position. The kid looked at his 'dog' and told the 'dog' that he was alright, getting ng a happy lick on his face from said 'dog'.

"Hey, brat," Naruto called getting the kid's attention and asked, "Were you the guy poking me? And why were you so close to my face anyway?

" Ahh, I was just checking whether you were okay, mister."The kid nervously said and decided to elaborate when he saw that, Naruto was not buying it.

"You see when me and my buddy Jolly, reached the clearing. We saw you and your Pokemon, sleeping under the apple tree. And after we saw your roughed up clothes and the scratches on your face, we thought that you were injured and decided to check; whether you were unconscious or just sleeping."

Naruto sighed hearing the kid's explanation. He picked Shaymin up on his lap and started stroking her green fur with his finger, trying to calm her down; as he realized that she was getting nervous, seeing the kid and his 'dog'.

"I was just sleeping, kid." He said as he knew that he couldn't really fault the kid and added, "And these are just my birthmarks, not scratches."

"Oh, I'm really sorry for waking you up then." The kid apologized to Naruto bowing his head.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize about that." Naruto waved off the kid's apology.

"Thank you, for forgiving my misunderstanding." The kid thanked Naruto and along with his dog.

"Growlithe.."

Naruto blinked when he heard the strange 'dog' bark at him and stared at the 'dog' for a bit. He then turned his head towards the kid in confusion and asked, "Didn't you just said that your dog name was Jolly?"

"Yes, his name is Jolly." The kid nodded at the question.

"Why is he saying 'Growlithe' then?"

"Ah, Jolly is saying 'Growlithe' as he is a Growlithe."

"How can his name be Jolly, When he is clearly saying Growlithe?" Naruto questioned and confusedly stared at Jolly. when he heard Jolly happily barking ''Growlithe!'' at Shaymin, causing her to look up at Naruto.

"Shaymin..?"

"Yes, you can play with Jolly. Shaymin," Naruto said getting a happy 'yip' from her. He didn't really know, how he just understood what she was trying to say, but he just did. Naruto smiled as he watched Shaymin jumped down from his lap, "but don't go too far from here, okay?"

"You too, Jolly." The kid also said to his buddy.

"Shaymin." "Growlithe."

Both of them nodded to their respective friends and started running through the clearing to play.

"So, back to my previous question" Naruto said turning his head toward the kid and asked, "How can his name be Jolly. When he is clearly saying Growlithe?"

"Mister, Jolly is just a nickname that i have given him. He is actually the 'puppy Pokemon' — Growlithe."

The Kid explained and sweatdropped when he saw Naruto getting even more confused after his explanation.

"What is a Pokemon?"

The kid sighed and tiredly massaged his head at Naruto's question.

"Are you serious, mister? You don't know what a Pokemon is?"

Naruto shooked his head nervously when he saw the kid getting annoyed by his question.

"I'm kind of new in this place, ya know. I just got here yesterday and we didn't have such strange-looking animals back in my land." Naruto said trying to get more information from the kid about this 'Pokemon'. Granted, they had strange looking animals in the form of summons, but they were sentient chakra animals.

"What are you talking about mister? There are lots of Pokemon living in every region!"

"Ah... You see, I'm from a really far off land and there weren't any of these animals that you are calling 'Pokemon'." Naruto explained nervously. Like hell, he was ever going to tell anyone that he was not from this world.

"Isn't She your Pokemon then?" The kid asked pointing his finger at Shaymin who was happily running around the clearing with Jolly, playing tag, probably. As he had thought that the cute Pokemon belong to the strange boy.

"Like I said, kid. I don't know what a Pokemon is," Naruto said and added, "and no, Shaymin is not my Pokemon or anything. I just met her yesterday when I arrived here and we became friends."

The kid sighed at Naruto's explanation and decided to simply answer the weird mister questions and get out from the clearing with his buddy, as fast as he could.

"You see, this world is inhabited by creatures called pokémon! For some people, pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights...

0000000000000000

(A few minutes later)

Naruto can be seen holding a red ball in his hand, looking at it with a contemplative expression on his face.

'So this Pokeballs are like sealing scrolls, huh.' Naruto thought as he comprehended the information that the kid had just given him. He was kinda shocked, to be honest. Pokemon's — which he now knew as the fancy name given to the Strange animals like Shaymin in this world, were marvellous creatures. This pokemon's had their own incredible powers, like jutsus. He wouldn't have believed it at all if he didn't already know that Shaymin was the one that had healed him.

"So you pokemon trainers battle with your Pokemon's?" He asked handing the Pokeball back to the kid.

"Yes, we battle with other Pokemon trainers to grow stronger and to be the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world!"

Naruto smiled at the kid's' enthusiastic reply and stood up, dusting his pants a little. At first, he had gotten a bit angry as he thought that the trainers were using the Pokemon's as a slave, forcing them to battle. But the Kid quickly explained that this was not the case and 'most' pokemon love battling to grow stronger, themselves and the trainers treated their pokemon as friends or even as their own family.

"Thank you, for explaining these whole things to me, kid."

"Ah... No problem, mister. Just think of this as my way of saying sorry for waking you up."

"We are even then, I guess," Naruto said and looked at the kid. After a few seconds of both of them standing awkwardly and staring at each other. Naruto asked,

"We totally forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we?"

"Uh, yeah." The kid sheepishly replied.

"So, what's your name? Mine is Naruto." Naruto asked introducing himself and extending his right hand for a handshake.

"My name is Iruka." The kid said shaking Naruto's hand.

Naruto chuckled hearing the kid's name.

'Leave it to Iruka-sensei to explain things to me, even in this new world.' He thought fondly thinking of his teacher.

"So, what were you doing in the middle of the forest, Iruka?"

"You see, I just got my trainer's license yesterday. So, I decided to come to this forest in order to catch a Heracross, as I have heard that there are some of them living in this forest." The kid replied and turned his head towards the sky and back at Naruto.

"It was nice meeting you Mr.Naruto, but I think I should be going now and continue with my search for a Heracross."

"Oh, okay. It was nice to meet you as well, kid." Naruto said with a grin. He didn't actually know what a Heracross was but thought it was some sort of a cool looking Pokemon.

"Anyway, good luck with your search for that Pokemon, kid. I hope that you will be able to catch it."

"Thank you for the good luck, Mr Naruto," Iruka replied with a smile and turned his head towards the clearing to call his buddy. He saw Jolly happily running behind Shaymin, trying to catch her.

"Jolly, it's time to go, buddy."

Hearing his trainer calling him, Jolly stopped running and sadly looked at Shaymin, who also looked a bit sad.

"Growl.."

"Shaymin."

Both of them smiled a little and ran towards their respective trainer/friend.

"I'm sorry for ending both of your playtime, Jolly. But we have to begin our search for your new teammate." Iruka said as he scratched Jolly's behind the ear, getting small purr from the pokemon.

"Did you had fun playing with Jolly, Shaymin?" Naruto asked kneeling down to pick her up.

"Shaymin!" She nodded happily as she really did have fun playing with her new friend.

Naruto smiled and stood up with Shaymin on his arms and looked at Iruka to ask a question, again.

"Iruka, can you tell me the direction towards the nearest town from here?"

"Oh, sure," Iruka answered and pointed his finger towards the north. "If you go straight in that direction for about thirty minutes, you will find a straight route that will lead you to the nearest town from here."

"Thank you, Iruka. You have helped me a lot today." Naruto gratefully thanked the kid for help.

"You are welcome," Iruka replied and looked at his buddy.

"Say goodbye to your friend, Jolly. We will be going now."

"Growlit!"

"Shaymin!"

As both of the pokemon said their goodbyes, Naruto and Iruka looked at each other.

"We will be on our way now, Mr Naruto. Take care of yourself and Shaymin." Iruka said as he and Jolly slowly started walking out of the clearing.

"Take care of yourself as well, Iruka and you too Jolly," Naruto said as he waved his hand at the retreating duo.

Naruto sighed and laid down on the ground. He slowly ran his fingers through Shaymin's green fur getting her to purr. He closed his eyes trying to plan his next course of action as he had now gotten some information about this new world.

**"I didn't think that you will be able to get information about this place, so quickly, brat."**

"Kurama?" Naruto snapped his eyes open hearing his partner's voice, causing Shaymin to look at him in confusion.

"It's nothing, Shaymin." He told his friend, getting a nod from her as he continued to pet her.

After consoling Shaymin, Naruto closed his eyes to enter his mindscape and meet his partner.

00000000000000)))

(Inside Naruto's mindscape)

"Didn't you said that you won't be waking up for a week, huh, Kurama?" Naruto asked as he saw his partner laid down on the ground and looking at him

in...amusement?

**"I did plan on sleeping for a week. But i had to wake up when I heard my partner screaming like a girl." **Kurama said with an amused looked on his face and grinned when he saw his partner's face getting red, from embarrassment.

"I didn't scream like a girl, furball!" Naruto yelled in embarrassment.

**"Whatever makes you happy, brat," **Kurama said with an amused look on his face.

"So you probably heard all the things that Iruka said, right?" Naruto asked his partner, deciding to just change the topic to save himself from further embarrassment.

**"Yes, I heard all of it," **Kurama replied as he indeed heard all the things that the boy had said. Truth is told, he wasn't that surprised at all by the information.

**"So is that tiny hedgehog, the one that healed you?"**

"Yes, she was the one that healed me. Her name is Shaymin, by the way." Naruto said as he smiled thinking about the cute pokemon.

**"That's probably her species name, brat. You should give her a nickname if you are planning to take her with you." **Kurama grunted trying to hide the small smile that formed on his face. Initially, Kurama had thought that his partner would be brooding like an Uchiha, due to his condition, but as he saw the happy grin on Naruto's face; he felt relief as well as happy for his partner. And he knew that it was because of that 'hedgehog'.

"Yes, I should really give her a nickname as I do plan on taking her with me," Naruto said and wondered, whether Shaymin would like to come with him on his travel.

**"So what do you plan on doing next, brat?'**

" Well, I'm planning to go to the town that Iruka had told me about and I'll see, whether I can earn some money for food and clothing."

**"Hmm...Okay." **Kurama grunted and stared at Naruto with a critical look,

**"Brat, those three beasts that we fought in that portal. Do you think they were pokemon as well?"**

"Hmm. They might have been some sort of Pokemon, but I'm really not certain about that."

**"You should inquire about those beasts as who knows, some people might know about them," **Kurama advised his partner and warned,** "but don't tell anyone about your origin and try to stay low as possible. As we don't know what kind of dangers, lurk in this world."**

"Okay, Kurama." Naruto nodded at his partner's advice with a serious look on his face.

**"Now get out of here, brat," **Kurama grunted and closed his eyes, **"Don't get yourself into trouble and don't wake me, unless you are in death's door."**

"Whatever you say, furball," Naruto said, already used to his partner grumpy dismissals and closed his eyes.

000000000000000

"Shaymin?"

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Shaymin concerned stare.

"Ahh. I was just taking a small nap, Shaymin," Naruto said as he realized that she might have gotten concerned when he stopped petting her. So, he started to slowly pet her getting her to calm down.

"Shaymin, I'll be leaving the forest to start my journey in this new world. Would you like to join me on my journey?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Shaymin!" Shaymin nodded happily at Naruto. She would love to travel with her new friend as she was honestly bored living in the forest by herself. She had tried to make friends with the other pokemon's in the forest, but most of them always ignored her or got scared by her presence.

Who knows? In their travel, she might be able to finally find that 'Garden'.

"Thank you, Shaymin," Naruto thanked his friend getting a smile from her. He stood up with Shaymin on his arms and looked at her.

"Let's start our journey, alright!"

"Shaymin!"

**_*Growllll* *Growllll* _**

Naruto sheepishly smiled at her friend and Shaymin blushed in embarrassment when their enthusiasm was broken by the sound of their stomach growling.

"Guess we can't start our journey with an empty stomach."

"Shay..min" she sagely nodded at her friend statement.

"Let's eat some apples before we start our journey," Naruto said and put Shaymin down on the ground.

0000000

After they had eaten the apples that Naruto had plucked from the apple tree. Naruto had decided to start their journey and they were now on their way towards the town that Iruka had told him about.

Naruto can be seen slowly walking through the forest with Shaymin perched on his right shoulder. It has been about 20 minutes since they had started on with their walk and Naruto had seen many strange bird pokemon's on their way. He couldn't help but marvel at the cool aspects of these Pokemon.

He turned his head towards Shaymin and grinned as he saw her curiously looking at her new surroundings.

"Shaymin, would you like to have a nickname?"

"Shaymin?" Shaymin curiously looked at him at his question.

"You know, a name for yourself as Shaymin is your species name isn't?"

Shaymin thought for a moment and happily nodded.

"Hmmm, let me think a good name for you," Naruto said as he tried to think for a good name.

"How about Akeno?"

"Shaymin." She shook her head.

"You don't like it?" Naruto asked getting a nod from her.

"How about Rem, then?"

"Shaymin."

Naruto sighed as Shaymin shooked her head, again.

'This is going to take some time.' Naruto thought as he tried to come up with better names for her.

(Few minutes later)

Naruto and Shaymin had already made their way out of the forest and were now walking through a small route.

"How about Hanabi?"

"Shaymin."

Naruto sighed as Shaymin shook her head again. He had suggested about twenty names so far and Shaymin hadn't liked any of them.

"When did you become so picky, Shaymin? Is it because you're a girl?"

"Shay.." She just gave Naruto a cheeky smile.

"Hmm, how about Hanako then? It means 'flower child' and you look like a bouquet of flower." Naruto suggested hoping that she would like the name as he was out of ideas for a good name.

Shaymin thought over the name for a few seconds and looked at Naruto.

"Shaymin!" She happily nodded as she liked the name.

"Glad that you liked the name." Naruto sighed and smiled at his friend.

"I'll be calling you Hanako from now, okay."

"Shaymin!"

Naruto smiled at his friend enthusiasm and stopped walking when he saw a signboard. He walked near the signboard and saw something written on it:

_'Twinleaf Town: A small town with the fresh scent of new leaves in the air. It feels like a place where adventures start.'_

As he read the signboard, he couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. He turned his head towards his shoulder and grinned at his friend who was confusedly staring at the signboard, probably trying to read it.

"We finally made it to the town, Hanako. Let's see what this town has to offer." Naruto said happily grinning at his friend.

"Shaymin!" Hanako cheerfully exclaimed from his shoulder.

0000000000000000

(Konoha, present)

It has been almost two hours after the portal had exploded, causing lots of damages to the village. Shinobi's can be seen lifting the rumbles caused by the explosion and helping the civilians to build temporary shelters for the night.

Inside the Hokage tower, Kakashi Hatake can be seen seated on his Hokage chair, skimming through the papers containing the details about the amount of damages caused to the village in the recent explosion. He had already checked the numbers of casualties and was relieved to know that there were no deaths. Some people were greatly injured during the explosion but it was better than them dying. Though, the damages and casualties would have been worse if not for his two students.

"Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi looked up from his papers and turned his head towards the kneeling ANBU, in front of his desk.

"Report, Tora."

"Sir, Sasuke Uchiha has gained consciousness."

"Okay. You are dismissed, Tora." Kakashi ordered the ANBU and stood up from his chair to check up on his student.

After using the body flicker, he arrived in front of Sasuke's hospital room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, someone opened the door and smiled at him.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Hello, Sakura" Kakashi greeted his third student and entered the room.

"Are you the one looking after, Sasuke?"

"Yes, and what exactly happened Kakashi-sensei? And where is Naruto?"

"I don't know Sakura." Kakashi sadly replied and turned his head towards the bed where Sasuke was sleeping.

"Is he awake, Sakura?"

"Yes, he just gained consciousness and hasn't spoken a word."

Kakashi sighed tiredly and sat on the chair beside the bed. He looked at Sasuke and spoke, "Sasuke can you tell me what happened inside that portal? And where is Naruto?"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked at his sensei with a stoic expression on his face.

0000000

It has been a few minutes after Sasuke had told them about the events that took place inside the portal. And the room was completely silent, other than the sound of the beeping monitor, as Kakashi and Sakura tried to process the information.

Kakashi sadly looked at Sasuke as he saw the regret and self-loathing on his student eyes. He saw Sakura standing and he could see that she was trying to control her emotions. He took a deep breath and decided to ask the question that he didn't even want to get the answer of.

"Sasuke, is Naruto de..

"No, Naruto isn't dead." Sasuke said as he knew what Kakashi was trying to ask. "That idiot is too stubborn to die."

Despite the tense and sombre atmosphere in the room, Kakashi and Sakura chuckled at Sasuke statement. As both of them knew what Sasuke was talking about.

"So can you sense his chakra, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she knew that Sasuke would be able to sense Naruto's huge chakra signature, even from a different dimension.

"No, I can't sense his chakra signature from here. But from the connection that both of us have through our sage path chakra, I can tell that he is in a completely different world."

"Can you open a portal to that world?" Kakashi asked as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that one of his students, was alive and kicking in a completely new world.

Seeing the hopeful look on his Sensei and teammate face, Sasuke composed himself to give them the bad news.

"No, I can't. Well, Not yet. As the distance between that dimension and our world is too large for me to open a portal there, at my current chakra level and my proficiency of the Rinnegan" Sasuke replied.

"So, you will be eventually able to open a portal to that world after you completely master the Rinnegan?"

"Yes, eventually. Just, not yet."

**6969696969696969**

**Welp, this chapter is kinda 'meh'. so i understand if some of you dont like it.****P/s: Iruka is just an OC that i created for this chapter.**


	4. First capture

**Disclamer: I don't own anything.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We finally made it!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement, getting a happy yip from his new companion. As he entered the town, he couldn't help but marvel at the peaceful atmosphere of the town. He also noticed that the houses were quite different from the houses back in Konoha.

After a few minutes of aimlessly strolling through the town, both of their previous excitement completely went away. As they couldn't find a single person in the town that could help him and most of all, he didn't have any clue what he was even supposed to do in this town.

'Hey, Kuruma. Are you awake?'

Naruto sighed as he didn't got any reply from his partner. He guessed that the furball was fast asleep.

'This town is too damn peaceful!' He thought and turned his head towards Hanako who was happily drinking water from the fountain that both them had come across during their stroll.

"You were really thirsty, huh?" Naruto asked with an amused expression to which Hanako nodded cheerfully. He then decided to drink some water himself and wash his face. But before he could do so, he was startled when Hanako hastily hid behind his leg and gave out a nervous cry.

"Shay!"

"What happened girl?" He asked as he kneeled down and patted her to calm her down.

"Shaymin," Hanako nervously said and glanced at his back. He turned his attention towards his back to the direction that Hanako was glancing at and his eyes momentarily widened, when he saw a woman slowly walking towards their direction. He noticed that the woman was having difficulty in walking; which he guessed were due to the huge bag that she was holding in her arms, that was obstructing her from seeing the street clearly.

He also saw a small grey 'cat' with a coiled tail, walking beside her. The 'cat' was nervously glancing at the woman as the woman was having trouble walking due to the huge bag in her arms.

"Hanako, " Naruto turned towards Hanako and smiled at her "you don't have to be afraid, okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

Hanako looked at him and slowly nodded her head. To which, Naruto smiled and then picked her up on his arms and placed her on his right shoulder.

"Let's introduce ourselves to her, okay? She might be able to help us with some information about this town." Naruto said getting a nod from Hanako. He stood up and started walking towards the woman and her 'cat', which he assumed was her Pokemon.

"Ouch!"

"Gla!"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed and quickly dashed towards the woman, in order to help her. When he saw her yelped in pain, dropping the bag that she was holding on the ground and fell on her knees.

"Are you alright, Mam?" Naruto asked as he and Hanako made their way towards the woman. He noticed that she was holding her left foot and moaning in pain. He also saw her 'cat' licking the woman's face with a concern expression on 'its' face.

"I'm alright, Glameow." Naruto heard the woman assuring her 'cat' while patting the cat with her right hand on 'its' head, assuringly; getting a purr from the cat. The woman then turned her head towards him and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, young man. It seems, I just sprained my left foot." The woman replied at his question with a kind voice. Still holding her left foot and massaging them to soothe the pain.

"Ohh, can I look at it? I think I might be able to fix it." Naruto asked and explained when he saw her giving him a questioning look as he kneeled down to check her foot.

"Oh, okay."

Getting her approval, Naruto smiled and started to examine her foot. He was no medic but he at least knew how to fix sprained ankles and foot.

"So, can you fix it?" The woman asked kindly as she saw him examining his foot with a critical look.

"Um. Yes, I can fix it." Naruto said grabbing her left foot gently and warned. "But this might hurt a little bit, so brace yourself. Okay?"

Seeing her nod, Naruto gently yanked her foot getting a yelp of pain from her.

"It is done, though you might still have some trouble walking for a moment, "

"Oh, " The woman looked at her foot and realised that her foot was fixed. "Thank you, young man."

"Ah. No problem." Naruto grinned at her and rubbed the back head with an awkward expression on his face, as he was still not used to being thanked by people.

"So what's your name, young man?" The woman kindly asked as she looked at him and got a concerned look when she saw his dishevelled clothes and scratches on his face. She also noticed the small cute Pokemon on his shoulder, that was curious, peeking at her from behind his neck. Which she assumed was his Pokemon.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself with a grin and pointed his finger at Hanako. "And this is my friend Hanako."

"Shay..." Hanako nervously greeted the woman getting a smile from both Naruto and the woman.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Johanna and this she is Glameow." Johanna greeted them introducing herself and her Pokemon. She then tried to stand up and was able to do so but she stumbled a little.

"Let me help you." Naruto offered when he saw her struggling to stand up.

"Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome," Naruto said as she was able to stand up with his help.

"Will you be able to walk?"

"Yes, " Johanna smiled at him and asked, "By the way, Naruto. Where are your parents? Are you a Pokemon trainer?"

"Uh.." Naruto nervously chuckled and answered, ".. Yes, I'm a trainer on a journey."

"So, is Hanako your Pokemon?"

"Shay."

Naruto grinned at his friend enthusiastic cheer and nodded at Johanna's question.

"Yes, she is, uh, my Pokemon."

Naruto then turned his head towards the bag on the ground and tried to lift the bag from the ground, managing to do so. He saw that the bag was filled with grocery items and different kind of vegetables.

"Let me carry this for you to your house." Naruto offered.

"You don't have to, Naruto. It is really heavy." Johanna kindly declined his offer as the bag was really heavy.

"It's alright, I can carry this. I'm really strong for my age." Naruto cheekily replied.

"Okay, If you say so. But please be careful." Johanna conceded seeing the determined look on Naruto's face.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Naruto confidently said.

"So where is your house?'

"My house is just right across this street. Let me lead you to my house." Johanna said getting a nod of approval from Naruto and both of them, along with their 'Pokemon' started walking towards her house.

"Say, Naruto, " Johanna looked at Naruto and curiously, asked as she led him and Hanako towards her house, "Uh, where are from? I have never seen you in this town?"

"I'm from a faraway island...uh, I'm on a journey and I just reached this town today." Naruto nervously 'lied' at her questions and glance at her hoping that she doesn't catch his lie.

"Oh, so you are on your Pokemon journey? Are you here to challenge the Sinnoh Pokemon gyms?"

"Yeah...kind of, " Naruto replied and stumbled a little when he tried to a rubbed the back of his head due to his habit of doing so when he was nervous. But, couldn't do so, due to the huge bag that he was carrying.

"Shay?"

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Uh, I'm fine. Just missed my steps a little." Naruto waved off Johanna and Hanako concerned looks adjusting the bag a little on his arms.

"Okay, oh, Here we are," Johanna smiled as they finally reached her house. "This is my house. Come in."

Naruto looked at her house and saw that her house was just like all the houses that he has seen in the town. He followed Johanna as she led him to her house.

"You can just place the bag on that table," Johanna instructed him.

After placing the bag on the table, Naruto turned towards Johanna and was about to ask her something when his stomach begged him.

"**Growl**."

Naruto sheepishly smiled and blushed as Johanna giggled at him. He had an inkling feeling that Hanako was also giggling at his predicament, as he felt her shaking a little.

"It seems you are hungry, huh?"

He nodded embarrassingly as he was truly hungry. Since he didn't had any food since yesterday, other than the apples that he and Hanako ate this morning.

"Let me cook something for you, it's the least I can do for your help today." Johanna offered kindly.

"Thank you," Naruto said gratefully at her offer.

"No problem, think nothing of it. As I should be the one thanking you."

"Uh.." Naruto sheepishly mumbled as he didn't know what to say to her. Johanna smiled seeing his sheepish look,

"Why don't you sit here on the couch while I prepare something for you to eat?" Johanna advised as she went to the kitchen adjoining the living room.

"Sure," Naruto said and sat on the couch. He smiled when Hanako got down from his shoulder and settled on his lap. He saw that she was curiously examining the living room. He slowly ran his fingers through her green fur, he also let his eye roam through the living room and noted that the room was really clean, he also noticed some photo frames on the walls. One of the photos had Johanna and a girl–about his 'current age'– with looks similar to Johanna, whom he assumed was her daughter.

He also noticed Glameow, laid out on one of the couches curiously looking at him and Hanako.

"Um. Hey there." Naruto greeted Glameow, waving his right hand at her.

"Gla...?"

"Uh, Are you a Pokemon or an ordinary cat?" Naruto asked her but a huge sweat dropped formed on his head when she lazily yawned and started sleeping. So he went back to looking around the living room as he and Hanako waited for Johanna.

**————line break———**

(A few minutes later)

"Naruto, Naruto."

"Shay."

"Five minutes more.." Naruto groggily mumbled.

"Wake up, Naruto. The food's ready."

"Food? What?" Naruto unintelligibly muttered as he woke up and rubbed his eyes. He saw Johanna standing in front of him and he had to momentarily pause a little when he saw that she was holding Hanako in her arms, slowly petting her. And by the look of pure bliss that was on Hanako face, he guessed that she was enjoying the petting...a lot.

"Oh, you are finally awake," Johanna chuckled when she saw Naruto's face getting red from embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed, I bet you were really tired due to your trainer journey."

"Uh... Yeah." Naruto sheepishly replied and smiled when Hanako greeted him with her usual cute 'Shay' and went back to enjoying the petting session that she was getting from Johanna.

"She is such a cutie!" Johanna gushed at Hanako cuteness. She then informed him that the food was ready and led him to the dining table.

"Woah.." Naruto mouth watered when he saw the amount of food on the table. There were different kinds of dishes on the dining table and all of them looked really tasty.

"Are these all for me?"

"Yes, these are all for you. You can eat as much as you like." Johanna chuckled at his awestruck expression.

"Thank you, so much." Naruto gratefully thanked her and was about to dig on the food, but he stopped when he remembered his travelling companion.

"Uh. Would it be okay if I share my food with Hanako?" He nervously asked to which Johanna replied that it was okay.

But also informed him that she had prepared some healthy Pokemon food for Hanako as well.

"Pokemon food?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes, Pokemon food," Johanna replied and seeing the confused look sporting on his face, she asked, "don't you know about Pokemon food?"

Naruto shooked his head negatively.

"Well Pokemon foods are foods specially made for Pokemon's growth. Pokemon's can eat human foods as well, but it doesn't give a Pokemon the necessary nutrition needed for the pokemon's growth. But unlike our human foods, the Pokemon foods provide a Pokemon all the necessary nutrients needed for growth." Johanna gently and gently placed Hanako on the floor. She then turned her attention towards the small bowl on the kitchen counter. The bowl had some sort of curry filled to the brim. She lifted the bowl from the counter and placed it in the floor in front of Hanako.

Johanna and Naruto watched Hanako, as she sniffed the curry a little. Both smiled when she happily gave a yip and started eating the curry, giving out some few moans of delight due to the taste of the curry.

Johanna turned his attention towards Naruto and asked curiously.

"What were you giving Hanako to eat if you didn't know about Pokemon food?"

"Well, uh, I have yet to feed her any meals," Naruto replied nervously.

"I have only fed her some apples so far."

"Naruto, you should start giving Pokemon food to Hanako, as well as to any Pokemon's that you might catch in the future. Otherwise, their growth and health will be stunted." She advised getting a nod of agreement from Naruto.

"Now, why don't you start eating your food? I bet you are really hungry, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about it." Naruto said and started digging on the food with gusto.

Johanna watched in mild amusement as she watched him eating at a fast rate and decided to ask some questions that were bugging her for quite a while.

"Naruto."

"Hmm." Naruto looked up from his bowl of rice at Johanna when she called him.

"When did you started your Pokemon journey?"

"Um, Yesterday."

"Oh, so from which island are you from? "

Naruto gulped down his food at that question and tried to come up with a believable answer, seeing Johanna curious stare at him.

"Well, uh, I'm from an island far in the east. Um, it's called Konoha."

"Konoha?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember hearing about any Island of that sort." Johanna mused.

"Well, it is a really secluded island. So you probably won't have heard about it." Naruto said and awkwardly tried to not look at her, as to not give any indication to her that he was lying.

"Oh, okay." She nodded at his reasoning and asked another question.

"What type of Pokemon is Hanako? I have never seen a Pokemon like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not a Pokemon researcher or anything. But, I have travelled all around the Sinnoh region during my stint as a Pokemon coordinator and have seen lots of different Pokemon. But, it is my first time seeing a Pokemon like Hanako. Is she a Pokemon only found in your Island?"

"Uh. I don't really know myself as I don't have much information about Pokemon in general, and I only met her yesterday in the forest. We kind of became friends and she decided to travel with me. So..."

"Whoa. You meant to say you caught her without having any Pokemon with you?" She asked and looked at him like he was an idiot or something.

"No, I didn't catch her or anything. She just decided to travel along with me on my journey." Naruto clarified and took a large bite out of the meat that he was holding.

"So, you didn't catch her in a Pokeball?"

Naruto simply nodded as he was still busy chewing his food.

"Hmm, it's quite hard to believe that, you know."

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because from what I can tell, both of you looked really close to each other. And it is very hard to find such close friendship between a human and a Pokemon; that has not been caught by a Pokeball." Johanna said and a look of understanding dawn on Naruto's face. Naruto then looked at Hanako who was still happily eating her food and smiled.

"Well we kind of hit it off really well, I supposed," Naruto said and told Johanna, how both of them met yesterday; minus the whole 'him falling from a portal part'.

"Burp!!" Naruto burped heartily and patted his stomach. He had finally managed to finish eating the delicious meal prepared for him by Johanna. His stomach was full and he couldn't remember the last time when he had eaten anything, with such gusto, other than ramen.

He had taken about ten minutes to empty all the plates and when he was having his 'buffet', Johanna had asked some questions about him and the supposed 'island' that he was from.

He also managed to ask her some questions about this town and about herself. From the small conversation that, he now knew that she was an accomplished Pokemon coordinator; he didn't know what a Pokemon coordinator was. Thankfully, she explained it to him. She also spoke about her daughter, who had started her Pokemon Journey as a coordinator about two weeks ago.

He stood up from his chair and made his way towards the living room. He saw Johanna sitting on the couch calmly sipping some sort of drink from a cup.

He also noticed Hanako sleeping on a pillow, snoring softly.

"She fell asleep after she finished her curry," Johanna said when she saw Naruto amusedly looking at Hanako. She smiled at him and asked, "how was the food?"

"It was really delicious!"

"Thank you." Johanna smiled at the compliment.

"Ah, you are welcome." Naruto grinned as he gave her thumbs up

"Can you please come here, Naruto?"

"Sure." He said as he stepped towards her and curiously looked at her when she picked up the Pokeball from the table; which he had failed to notice at first.

"Here, take this Naruto," Johanna said she handed out the Pokeball to him.

"Are you giving me this, uh, Pokeball? why?" Naruto confusedly asked as he stared at the Pokeball handed out to him.

"Hmm, well, cause you really need it for Hanako." She explained. "From what I can tell, she is a rare Pokemon and if you don't catch her with a Pokeball than other people might catch her or steal her from you, without her approval. So, you need to catch her or get her in a Pokeball so that other people don't catch her."

"Oh..." Naruto nodded at her explanation and turned his attention towards the sleeping Hanako, and then to the Pokeball in his hand. He went towards her and tried waking her up, "Hanako...Hanako."

Hanako opened his eyes and let out a cute yawn. She looked at Naruto and her eyes lit up seeing her friend. She then leapt at his shoulder, from the couch and greeted him.

"Shaymin!"

"Good afternoon to you too, Hanako." Naruto greeted back with a laugh. He then patted her head affectionately getting her a purr and asked, "hey, Hanako, would it be okay if I catch you with this?"

"Shay?" Hanako asked curiously inspecting the Pokeball as Naruto brought it close to her. And after a brief moment, she cheerfully nodded at him. Naruto and Johanna let out a sigh of relief seeing her nod in acceptance.

"Then welcome to the team, officially, Hanako." Naruto gave her a foxy smile and tap gently tap the Pokeball's switch on her head. He at least knew how a Pokeball worked thanks to Iruka. He watched in fascination when the Pokeball opened and a red beam of light appeared, sucking Hanako inside it.

Beep* *Beep*

Ding*

Naruto and Johanna watched the shaking ball with bated breath and after a few seconds, both of them smiled as the ball finally stopped shaking.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You caught your first ever Pokemon."

"Ah, Thank you." Naruto thanked her and he tapped the Pokeball switch, letting Hanako out from the ball.

Hanako blinked as she emerged from the Pokeball with the same red beam of light.

"How are you feeling, Hanako?" Naruto asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Shay..shay.."

"Are you alright?"

"Shay." Hanako nodded cheerfully.

"I'm glad, " Naruto said and turned to Johanna.

"Thank you so much for all your help," Naruto said and bowed his head a little showing his gratitude for her help.

"You're welcome," Johanna said and playfully messed his hair with her getting him to blush.

"Cough." Naruto faked a cough and tried to hide his blush as Johanna giggle at him. He then looked at the clock on the wall and frowned a little.

"Are you planning on leaving now?" Johanna asked as she was his frown while looking at the clock. Naruto nodded his head at her,

"Yes, it is already 2 pm and I think me and Hanako should start moving before the sunset."

"Where are you planning to go from here?" She asked curiously and sweatdropped when she saw him sheepishly rubbing his head.

"You don't really know, do you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Sigh" she sighed at his answer and declared "Then it's decided then, you and Hanako will be spending the night at my house."

"Really?" Naruto asked hopefully and even Hanako had a hopeful look on her face; possibly thinking about getting the chance to eat the curry cooked by Johanna, again.

Johanna chuckled seeing both of their expression and nodded, "yes."

"Thank you!" "Shay!"

**——Line break——**

(Time skip, the next day)

"We should be moving now, Joanna. Thank you for letting me and Hanako spend the night here as well as for everything." "Shay!" Naruto and Hanako both thanked Joanna as they stood in front of his house, front door.

It was around 7 in the morning and he had decided to move early in the morning, possibly to the next town.

Yesterday, after Johanna had agreed to let him and Hanako spend the night at her house. They had talked about lots of random things and he had learned and gained a lot of useful information from their conversations. He was really glad that he met Johanna, as she was a really kind person.

"Okay, both of you be careful okay," Johanna said as she smiled at the duo, she then handed the small blue backpack that she was holding and handed it to Naruto.

"Here, take this bag. I've filled it with some snacks for both of you to eat during your travel, as well as some Pokemon food for Hanako."

"Thank you, so much." Naruto gratefully took the backpack from Johanna. She had also gifted him with 3000 poke-dollars, which he declined at first, but had to finally accept it when she gave him the look that Grandma Tsunade used to give him.

"You will find Sandgem town, which is the nearest town from here– if you walk North from here and head east towards Route 201," Johanna instructed and continued, "and if possible you should visit Professor Rowan lab there. He is one of the leading Pokemon researchers in the world and you could learn a lot of things from him."

"Okay." Naruto nodded at Johanna's instructions and said goodbye to both her and Glameow, that was lazily staring at him.

"Goodbye, Naruto. You too, Hanako. Take care and remember to say 'hi' to Dawn if you meet her for me, okay?"

"I will, I promise. And Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his promise." Naruto grinned giving Johanna a good guy pose.

"Shay."

(A few minutes later, location Route 201)

It has been about 30 minutes since they had exited Twinleaf town and reached route 201. Naruto was currently walking towards Sandgem Town at a slow pace as he and Hanako took their time to enjoy their new surroundings.

"The weather is really good, isn't, Hanako?" Naruto asked his companion who was admiring the forest scenery from her 'favourite' place, his right shoulder.

"Shay..min." Hanako cheerfully nodded at his question.

"Ahhh!! HELP ME!!"

"Who was that?" Naruto asked startled when he heard a loud cry of help. Hanako shook her head negatively.

"We should check the source of that cry. Someone might really need our help." He said getting a nod of agreement from his friend. He dashed towards the source of the cry and when he reached the source, he had to momentarily pause his dash. When he saw that an old man was being chased by a huge brown bear.

"HELP!"

"We need to help that man, Hanako," Naruto said and looked at his partner. He noticed that she was quite spooked and staring at him like he was an idiot.

"Don't worry, you just stay here ill go and kick that Bear ass. Okay?"

"Shaymin?" (Shouldn't I be the one to fight that Ursaring?) She nervously asked him as she knew that a Pokemon was supposed to fight for his trainer with other Pokemon's.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry." Naruto grinned and assured Hanako, completely misunderstanding her. He then placed her on the ground and dashed towards the bear.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

"Thwack!"

"Urrr..!"

Just before the Bear could reach the terrified man, he jumped and kicked the bear on its head. The force of the surprise kick completely knocked the bear on the ground.

The old man that was being chased by the bear looked back fearfully when he heard a loud noise from behind him. He was terrified that he might see the bear launching a Hyper Beam at him. But he halted when he saw a kid, around his grandson age knocked out the bear with a kick.

"Are you alright Old man?" Naruto asked his eyes still locked on the knocked out bear, just in case if it was not knocked out completely.

"Wha..what?"

The old man stuttered as he tried to calm his nerves, down. He couldn't believe what he had just experienced and witnessed. A full-grown Ursaring knocked out by a kick, that is also by a kick?

"Are you alright, Old man?" Naruto asked again as he turned his attention towards the man and approached him, after making sure that the bear was completely knocked out.

"Ye. Yes. And thank you for helping me" The old man stuttered a little and thanked him.

"Mention not, old man."

"I'm Naruto, by the way." Naruto introduced himself and grinned when he heard something and a small figure leapt at him and settled on his right shoulder.

"Shay!"

"And this is my friend, Hanako."

"Uh, Nice to meet you both." The old greeted them as he finally managed to calm his nerves. He smiled at them and introduced himself,

"My name is Oak. I'm a Pokemon professor."

**xxxxxxxcccccxxxxxx**

**AN: If you have any questions regarding this chapter, plz, review or PM me.**

**PS: My grammar and writing style sucks. This is my first time ever writing a fic or a story.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
